wfrp1efandomcom-20200213-history
Technology
The mutant is granted an arcane and mysterious weapon of great by its whimsical Chaos Power. The technological weapon is bonded into the mutant's flesh in place of one hand, claw, or paw, and it becomes one with the mutant's own flesh. One claw attack may be replaced by a weapon attack, if appropriate. The mutant is also given the knowledge and ability to use its new weapon 'limb'. Increase Int by 20 and, if the mutant's BS or WS (as appropriate) is zero, increase the appropriate skill to one. Finally, add one to the mutant's fear point total. If the mutant has no suitable limbs or tentacles to wield the technological weapon (for example, it is some form of quadruped), the strange artefact is bonded to the chest or shoulder. A mutant with an Int greater than 4 may fire the weapon, otherwise the mechanism is set external to the mutant and may be activated by a rider or handler. Roll D100 to determine the type of weapon the mutant is granted. This die roll may be modified if the mutant is a Champion Of Chaos, depending on the Champion's patron Chaos Power. Before rolling on the main weapon table below, roll a D10 and consult the appropriate chart: Champions Of Khorne Champions Of Slaanesh Champions Of Tzeentch Champions of Nurgle and of other Chaos Powers simply roll D100 to determine the weapon type. You may, if you wish, apply the above bonuses to non-Champion mutants who follow these Chaos Powers, especially to Daemons that receive this attribute. Force swords and force rods use magic points in place of psi-points. The technological artefact gained by the mutant is powered by the dark energy of Chaos. The mutant never has to worry about running out of ammunition, regardless of the weapon type received. The chaotic nature of this bizarre attribute grants the mutant unlimited ammunition and the weapon remains constantly loaded, regardless of how often it is fired. To determine the type of grenades or missiles that a mutant with a grenade or missile launcher can fire, roll a D10 and consult the following chart: Psyk-out grenades and missiles affect any spellcasters in a 3 yard radius of the shell's explosion, causing them to lose D6 magic points immediately and permanently decreasing their power level by 1 permanently. In addition, any magic being employed in the area, through the area, or into the area is instantly negated, including any protective auras. A Psyk-out grenade or missile exploding within 3 yard radius of a Daemon causes D10 S 8 hits against Daemons caught within the area, though WP tests may be made to avoid the hits (one test per hit). If you wish, you may roll on this chart each time the mutant uses its Technology attribute, rather than only when the attribute is received. The type of missile or grenade is determined after the decision to shoot has been taken and the shot may not be cancelled as a result of the 'wrong' grenade type being randomly generated... Some of the weapons listed on the main table are heavy weapons and have an associated M penalty. This is noted above and is applied in full. This may mean that a mutant who receives this attribute is unable to move under his own power. Suspensors are not included in the attribute and may not be attached to a weapon received as part of this attribute. Alternatively, gamesmasters may choose to disallow this attribute. Category:Rules Category:Chaos Category:Attributes